


Around the World in Who-Knows-How Long

by Cabbagiez



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Countries Using Human Names, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cabbagiez/pseuds/Cabbagiez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred has made it a plan to see everyone at least once this year. Plus, he's slowly figuring out his love life. This is going to be fun.<br/>**ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Frenchman in New York

**Author's Note:**

> I really, seriously, don't know any language other than a tiny bit of Spanish and literally one word in French, so all of the foreign languages in this are thanks to Google Translate. If I get any phrases wrong and all that, thank google translate.

Francis wandered the streets of New York, being showed around by Alfred. “Cette ville , il est si grand ... , Alfred . C'est incroyable.” said Francis, in amazement. “Uhhh, dude, what does that mean?” Francis sighed, “It means that this place is amazing, Amérique.” “Oh. Thanks, dude.” Alfred smiled, and ran up to a small dock-like area. “Hey! Francis! I want to show you something!” “Hm? Quel est-il , Alfred?” Francis went over to where the young American was standing, and looked up, seeing the Statue of Liberty. “You… You kept it? Amérique, this is amazing… Non, Tu es incroyable.” Alfred beamed. “You mean it? Dude, that’s totally awesome!” Francis chuckled. “Honhonhon, Amérique, you do realize I said you are amazing, right?” Alfred stopped in his tracks. “Wait, what? You said… I’m amazing?” “Oui.” “Dude… thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me, man.” “Vous êtes les bienvenus , Alfred.” “Wait, dude, what does that mean?” Francis laughed, once again. “Amérique, it means you’re welcome.” Alfred smiled, “Oh. Hey, Francis?” “Oui?” “Can you teach me french? I mean, it’s kind of awkward never understanding what you say, even if it has its advantages.”  “Alfred , bien sûr . Je serais ravi de vous apprendre à parler le français , la langue de l'amour .” Alfred looked dumbstruck. “Uh.. Francis, what does that mean?” He patiently told Alfred what he said, “Alfred, of course. I'd love to teach you how to speak french, the language of love.” “Ooh, ok, dude. Hey, for now, can we just stick with English? Just, today. Then we can start tomorrow.” “Of course, Alfred” Francis said. The frenchman looked at Alfred, who was freaking out over something related to fast food, and chuckled. He’s incredibly childish, but I guess that's part of his charm, he thought. “Hey dude, you ok?” Alfred asked, waving a hand over Francis’s face, snapping the frenchman out of his thoughts. “Wha-oh, what is it, Amérique?” The American ran ahead, leaving a startled Francis behind. “What-Alfred! Don’t leave me behind!” Francis ran after him, and finally stopped at a McDonald's, where Alfred was waiting. “Hey dude, want some french fries?” “Quelle? Qu'est-ce qu'un alevins français?” “Dude, you promised you’d speak English.” “Oh, right, Désolé , Amérique.” “What?” “Sorry.” Alfred smiled, “Right, it’s fine.” “Anyway, what’s a french fry?” Alfred pulled out a large crispy fry, and said, “This is a french fry, dude.” “What? We don’t have french fries, Alfred, those are most definitely not french.” “Yeah, I know, dude. Are you going to eat something or not?” ‘Oh, my apologies, of course.” Alfred immediately ordered fifteen cheeseburgers and seventy five orders of fries, and two extra large sodas. “Uh.. Amérique, isn’t that a bit overkill?” “Sure is!” Francis chuckled, starting to eat his cheeseburger. “Alfred?” “Yeah, Francis?” “When are you going to Ludwig’s house?” “Oh, next week.”  “I see, well, that should give you enough time to learn some French before you go.” “OK! Wait, you’re leaving soon too, right?” “Oui, in one week as well.” “Right!”


	2. An American in Berlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred decided to head to Germany next, where he'll be staying for at least a week. Just wait, someone's gonna drive him batty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very small amounts of German in this one. Large amounts of Germany though.

_ A week later _

    Alfred arrived in Berlin, walking around before noticing Ludwig out of the corner of his eye. “Ludwig! Hey dude!” “Guten Tag, Alfred” Ludwig said, “It’s good to see you.” “Yeah, man, it sure is.” Ludwig smiled. “I brought Gilbert with me.” The Prussian came out from behind Ludwig, “You should be honored to bask in the awesomeness that is the mighty Prussia, ja?” Alfred burst out laughing as Ludwig gave Gilbert a good, hard glare. “Ja, ja, i get it, West, no need to hit me.” “I’m not going to hit you, I just vant you to be quiet und listen to vhat I am saying. Und WAKE UP!” Gilbert jolted awake, and Alfred burst out laughing again, “Oh man, you should’ve seen the look on your face. Hil-arious!” Ludwig sighed, “Anyvay, Alfred. Roderich, Gilbert und I made a supper to velcome you to Germany. Follow me, and Gilbert, keep quiet!” The car ride was long and quiet, with Alfred attempting and failing many times to make conversation. “So, uh, Ludwig?” “Ja?” “How’s Feliciano?” “He’s good. Vhy?” “Just wondering.” “Alright.” “Gilbert?” “Vhen you address me, address me as Gilbert The Awesome.” “ugh… fine. Gilbert The Awesome.” “Ja? Vhat is it?” “What’s new with you?” “Other than being more awesome than ever, nothing much.” “RIght…” Alfred went silent, deciding to sleep until they got to Ludwig’s house. “Alfred? Alfred!” Ludwig shouted. “Maybe we should slap him!” “No, Gilbert. I’ll wake him up.” Ludwig knelt down next to Alfred. “I once killed a man with his own mustache while he vas sleeping.” “AHHH! Ok! Dude! I’m up!” Gilbert started to laugh, but was silenced when Ludwig swung a fist at him. “OK! OK! West, no need for violen-OW!” Alfred snickered, and got out of the car. He heard quiet piano music, and smiled. Alfred lept up the stairs and burst into the, up until now, peaceful parlor, “Hey Roderich dude!” “Hello, Alfred. You interrupted my performance. Now i shall demonstrate my anger through the violin.” He lifted a nearby violin to his chin and began to play. Ludwig and Gilbert came in, carrying Alfred’s bags, but dropped them when they heard Roderich playing the violin. Alfred was enthralled, failing to notice the menacing meaning of the song. “Wow. Alfred must’ve gotten Roderich really mad. He’s been playing for an hour.” “Ja.” Ludwig grabbed Roderich, attempting to calm him down. “Vhatever Alfred did to deserve such a long, beautiful, and menacing performance, Roderich, I’m sure he’s sorry. Now, please, stop. We need to eat.” “Fine. But I shall not forget his insult.” “What!? Dude, there’s no way I’d insult you.” After the meal, which unlike the car ride was anything but silent, Ludwig showed Alfred to his room. “Be awake by five o’clock sharp, or there vill be punishments. Breakfast is seven thirty. Understood?” Alfred laughed nervously. “Haha, yeah, man. But one question: Why is breakfast seven thirty when we need to get up at five?” “You’ll see.” Alfred laughed nervously again, and went into the bathroom to change into his pajamas. “Oh, one more thing.” “What is it, man?” “Feliciano and Lovino will be coming over in three days. As all of the beds are filled, i will be sharing with Feliciano and…” Ludwig paused. “What is it, dude?” “I could always simply have him stay in Gilbert’s room if you wish.” “Who?” “Lovino.” “Oh, man, it’s cool. He can stay in my room.” “Thank you. I shall leave you to vhatever it is you’re doing.” Alfred yawned, mumbling, “Today was a busy day full of heroics. Tomorrow will be another busy day of heroics.” He got in bed. “Goodnight Fra-” He stopped. “Oh, heh, that’s right. He went back to Paris. Oh well…” He frowned slightly, but quickly began to smile again, and fell asleep. 


	3. Italian.exe Has Stopped Responding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred experiences the rigorous training that is the German way, and some revelations about what will happen with Feliciano and Lovino. Just in time for Christmas, am I right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to HintehDehPengu for the title. Feel free to view his stuff, all that. Also, the next chapter will have a bit of drama so. Yay!

“Alfred. Alfred. ALFRED!” Alfred jolted awake, hitting his head on the backboard of his bed. Ludwig looked genuinely concerned for a brief moment. “Oh dear… Alfred, are you ok?” Alfred rubbed his head. “Yeah dude, I’m ok.” “Then answer me this: Didn’t I tell you be awake by five?" "Yeah." "It is 5:01. You are one minute late." Alfred sighed. "Dude... only you would care about being one minute late." Ludwig pulled the American out of his bed. "Wha-Dude! Let go of me!" Ludwig dropped Alfred  on the floor, and tossed him some clothing. "Put this on and meet us in the courtyard in 007 minutes. Dismissed." The German left the room. Alfred sighed. "Might as well put this on..." He turned the shirt around. "Hey, wait a minute... isn't this Feliciano's old training uni-oh don't tell me..." Alfred groaned in exasperation. "I suppose I should get this over with." He got dressed and headed down to the courtyard.

 "COUNT OFF!" "EINE!" "ZWEI!" "Three..." Alfred yawned. It was way too early in the morning for training, and he could barely even see the outline of the blonde German right in front of him. Alfred looked around, just to be sure that Gilbert and Roderich were still there. Gilbert was, but after the count off Roderich had just ditched them. "Great..." he mumbled. "ALFRED!" Alfred jumped. "STAND AT ATTENTION!" "Y-yes sir!" Alfred clumsily saluted, accidentally hitting himself in the head. Gilbert glanced at Alfred, giving him his best look of sympathy. "He's like this. It's a bad idea to try to get out of it. Roderich's in for a treat vhen Ludwig realizes that he's gone. I am awesome so I stick around." Alfred sighed, and then suddenly became aware that Ludwig was still standing directly in front of him by a swift punch to the stomach. Alfred fell to his knees "Oof... ok, I'll stop goofing around..." Ludwig looked down at Alfred. "Sehr gut. Now, Fifteen laps around the courtyard!" Alfred groaned again, but decided not to protest. Instead he started on his laps.

 After an intense morning of training, Alfred was glad when Ludwig finally said, "That's enough for this morning. Breakfast." Alfred lagged behind Gilbert and Ludwig. "Alfred?" Alfred looked up from attempting to steady himself on a railing. "Oh, hey Roderich." "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fi-" Alfred attempted to let go of the railing, and immediately began to fall. Roderich grabbed him. "Can you walk?" "Yeah, I told you, I'm fine dude." Ludwig came back out. "Alfred?" Alfred looked up again. "Guys, really, I'm ok." Alfred walked up the steps slowly, and when he got inside, immediately collapsed onto a couch and fell asleep. When he woke up, it was already noon. Lunchtime. Alfred got up and shambled to the kitchen, starving. When he got there, he found everyone else already enjoying a meal. "Guten Tag, Alfred." "Hey Ludwig." "Would you like some wurst?" "Sure, dude." Ludwig passed Alfred some wurst, looking a bit upset. "What's wrong, dude?" "Feliciano can't make it, so it's just going to be Lovino." "Why can't he make it?" "I don't know! All he said is that he couldn't and that Lovino insisted on coming, but for the life of me I can't figure out why." "I dunno what to tell you, man. He can still stay in my room, i don't mind." "Danke, Alfred, but for some reason, he insisted on staying in my room." "What? Ok, that's just weird. He hates you, why's he suddenly wanting to stay here without Feliciano and sleep in your room?!" Gilbert shouted from the other room, "Maybe he likes you!" Ludwig shouted, "VHAT!?" Alfred shouted to Gilbert, "Dude, everyone knows he likes Antonio!" THey heard laughter from the other room, and a startled gasp. "Apparently one of them didn't know." "Apparently." Alfred scrolled through his texts on his phone, mostly through Francis' texts to him. He found a picture Francis had sent him recently, and began to blush. He mumbled, "Why does he insist on sending me this..." At that moment, Gilbert had decided to be rude and looked over Alfred's shoulder. He screamed in Alfred's ear, not exactly accidentally. "Dude! It's just something Francis sent me as a joke! That never happened! STOP HITTING MEEEE!" Gilbert was screaming in Alfred's ear, clearly enraged. In a panic Alfred texted Matthew, "BRO HELP GILBERT'S MAD AT ME BECAUSE OF A PICTURE FRANCIS SENT HELP MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Before Alfred could see Matthew's response, he had an intimate encounter with the table. Ludwig suddenly pulled Gilbert away from Alfred. "Stop fighting. What is the matter?" Gilbert hissed, snatching Alfred's phone out of his hands. He shouted, "LOOK! LOOK AT THIS, LUDWIG. VHAT IS THIS!?" Ludwig forced Gilbert's hand down. "It's just a tasteless drawing done by some kid who's into incest, calm down." Gilbert finally calmed down. Ludwig looked down at his phone. "More information. Lovino's staying for more than three days... Vhat am I going to do." "Well, when's he coming?" "...Tomorrow." Alfred and Gilbert gasped at the same time. "This is... dangerous." "Ja."


	4. An Italian in Berlin, or Revelations of His Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig wakes up early to get beer, and is in a panic about what he should do with Lovino. Various drama ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for anyone upset about this chapter, but it was inevitable.

Ludwig woke up earlier than usual, incredibly nervous for the first time in a long while. "Vhat will I do. Wait, I know, I'll calm myself down with some beer." Ludwig went down into the kitchen, pulling out some beer. He began to drink, murmuring to himself about his troubles. Roderich came into the kitchen. "Ludwig, vhat is the matter?" "I don't know vhat to do, Roderich. I can't figure out vhy the hell Lovino would ever vant to come here without Feliciano!" Roderich set a hand on his shoulder. "Und I vas looking forward to seeing Feliciano too..." Roderich took the beer away from Ludwig. "Can't show up drunk to the airport." Gilbert walked down the stairs. "Vhat's up, West, my uber-awesome-but-not-as-awesome-as-me brother?" "Nothing." Gilbert flicked Ludwig lightly. "Vhat was that for?" He cackled, flicking Ludwig again and running upstairs. Ludwig got up and checked his watch. He gasped, "OH NO!" "Vhat's wrong?" "IT'S 5:30! I'M THIRTY MINUTES LATE TO WAKE UP ALFRED!" Ludwig went upstairs, soon coming back down followed by Alfred. "You know, dude, you're picking up Lovino from the airport. Ya think that's good enough to not have training today?" Ludwig stopped. "You have a point. No training today." Alfred pumped his fist into the air. "BOOYAH!" He ran upstairs, changing into his normal clothing. He shouted to downstairs, "Hey, what time are we picking up Lovino?" Ludwig shouted back, "Seven O'clock sharp!"

At the airport

 Ludwig looked around nervously, trying to find Lovino. Alfred shouted, "Hey! Ludwig! Over here!" he spun around, startled. To his surprise, Lovino was at the food court, attempting to make conversation. He walked over. "Uh... Guten Tag, Lovino." "Ciao..." both of them looked away. "Uh... do you need help with your bags...?" "No." Alfred finally stepped in. "Then let's go! C'mon, we can chat later! To the German-mobile!" "My car is not the German-mobile! Vhat even is a German-mobile?!" Alfred ran ahead, to the German's car. Lovino lagged behind, clearly nervous about something. Back at Ludwig's place, Lovino was just getting situated, and he and Ludwig were alone in his room. "So." Lovino began, "What do you think you're doing?" "Vhat? Pardon me?" "Laying my fratello, what did you do? Did you drug him or something?!" "Vha-no! It was completely-" "Don't play dumb with me! There's no way Feliciano would agree to something like that! He came home from visiting you, and it was all, 'Germany this! Germany that!' Then he goes and says something about how good you are and I knew something was up. So, what did you do to him?" "Nothing! He asked-" "Oh, just because he asks for it you give it to him. Likely story. I bet you forced him or something!" "Nein! I'm telling you, he asked me! I made sure that he really did want it!" "Suuuure. I heard you hurt him badly. How do you explain that!?" "I didn't! I never did anything he didn't want!" "Yeah right. I bet you got him drunk! Yeah, you got him drunk, didn't you! You took advantage of him!" "N-nein! I would never do that!" "You took advantage of him, you bastard! That's the only way he could've asked! And for that, you deserve this!" At that, Lovino punched Ludwig in the gut, revealing the brass knuckles he had concealed. "Du Arsch..." Ludwig said, softly, falling to his knees. "The only reason... you came here... was to do this." "You took advantage of my fratello. I had to do this." Lovino pulled out a baseball bat, and Ludwig was suddenly panicked. "I told you, I didn't take advantage of him!" Lovino hit him with the bat. "Stop lying!" Ludwig began to whimper. "Stop! Please! Ask him yourself! I didn't take advantage of him!" He swung a few punches, most of them hitting Lovino's leg, but Lovino was undetered. He began hitting harder, so bad that Ludwig completely lost his sense of fighting back. "Bitte...  aufhören!" Lovino hit him in the chest. He growled, "You like that, you bastard?" "No... please, stop..." Lovino hit him one last time in the head, and put his bat away. He carefully slipped downstairs, not before checking that Ludwig was knocked out, and acted like nothing ever happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao and Guten Tag: Hello  
> Fratello: Brother  
> Nien: No  
> Du Arsch: You ass  
> Bitte: Please  
> aufhören: Stop


End file.
